My Sweet Baby
by Hikari Syarahmia
Summary: Kisah kehidupan normal kehidupan keluarga Uzumaki. Naruto dan Koneko bertengkar karena masalah yang sepele hingga Naruto merasa bersalah pada Koneko. Tapi, pada akhirnya mereka berdamai. Namun, sebaliknya Naruto yang malah bersedih karena Koneko tidak memperhatikannya lagi. Koneko selalu sibuk untuk mengurus putrinya. Fic request for Sato.


**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD: Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **One Shoot**

 **Pairing: Naruto x Koneko**

 **Genre: romance/family**

 **Rating: M**

 **Setting: AU**

 **Kamis, 17 Agustus 2017**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fic request for Sato**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **My Sweet Baby**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi buta, sekitar jam 6 pagi.

Di sebuah perumahan yang ada di pusat kota Konoha, terdapat satu rumah bertingkat dua yang berwarna orange. Rumah yang berwarna orange yang sangat menyolok, dipagari tanaman bonsai yang dipangkas dengan rapi. Memiliki halaman yang cukup luas. Tampak mobil sedan berwarna hitam terparkir di depan rumah tersebut.

Rumah orange itu adalah milik keluarga Uzumaki. Kepala keluarganya bernama Uzumaki Naruto. Seorang pria berambut pirang pendek dan bermata biru. Berumur sekitar 23 tahun. Berprofesi sebagai pegawai yang bekerja di kantor berita.

Saat ini, pria yang biasa dipanggil Naruto itu, sedang tidur dengan damainya di atas sofa panjang. Sofa panjang yang terletak di ruang tamu.

Naruto berpakaian piyama berwarna biru dan putih. Tubuhnya dibungkus lagi dengan selimut berwarna biru. Bagian kepalanya disanggah dengan bantal yang juga berwarna biru. Mendengkur halus dengan wajah yang terlihat sangat letih.

Betapa tidak, dia pulang larut malam lagi karena pekerjaannya sebagai Wartawan dan mendapatkan semburan panas dari istrinya. Istrinya yang bernama Toujou Koneko atau Uzumaki Koneko, yang sangat kesal karena Naruto pulang larut malam lagi. Padahal rencananya Naruto akan mengajak keluarganya untuk jalan-jalan melihat keadaan kota pada musim panas seperti ini.

Tapi, Naruto malah melupakannya dan mengingkari janji yang telah dia buat itu. Sehingga dia dan Koneko bertengkar karena masalah sepele seperti ini. Bahkan Koneko menyuruh Naruto tidur di luar dan berakhir dengan pintu kamar utama yang dibanting keras oleh Koneko.

Setelah itu, Naruto terpojok di ruang tamu itu. Koneko juga sempat memberikannya pakaian piyama, bantal dan selimut. Kemudian Koneko tidur di kamar utama, bersama anak perempuannya yang bernama Uzumaki Shinju.

Ya. Pertengkaran kecil membuat Naruto dan Koneko pisah ranjang untuk sementara. Dengan penyesalan yang berat, Naruto pun tidur di atas sofa di ruang tamu. Berharap keesokan harinya, dia bisa berdamai dengan Koneko.

Kini, pagi cerah sudah tiba. Naruto belum juga bangun dari tidurnya. Dia masih terlelap dalam mimpi yang indah bersama para bidadari yang turun dari kahyangan, berada di taman bunga yang sangat indah. Tidak dapat diungkapkan dengan kata-kata.

Yang terlebih dahulu bangun adalah Koneko dan Shinju. Koneko bersiap-siap akan memasak sarapan pagi di dapur. Wanita berambut putih model bob dan bermata emas itu - umurnya sama dengan Naruto - memandang Shinju yang duduk di kursi, tepat di samping dia duduk sekarang.

"Shinju-chan...," kata Koneko dengan nada yang lembut."Cepat bangunkan Touchan sana. Suruh Touchan mandi ya?"

Gadis kecil berambut putih panjang yang selalu dikepang dua dan bermata biru, berusia 3 tahun itu, mengangguk patuh.

"Iya, Kaachan."

BETS!

Lantas Shinju turun dari kursi dengan cepat. Kemudian berlari-lari kecil menuju ke ruang tamu. Koneko sempat berteriak memperingatinya.

"JANGAN BERLARI, SHINJU-CHAN! NANTI JATUH!"

"YA!"

Shinju membalas dengan suara yang lebih keras. Sukses membuat Koneko sedikit tersenyum. Lalu melanjutkan mempersiapkan bahan-bahan makanan yang akan dimasak untuk sarapan pagi hari ini.

Dengan langkah yang sangat lucu, Shinju kecil menghampiri sang ayah. Naruto yang masih tertidur dalam posisi terlentang.

Begitu di dekat Naruto, Shinju pun berkata dengan nada yang lembut.

"Touchan... Bangun..."

Naruto tidak bergeming. Shinju menunggu reaksi Naruto untuk beberapa saat.

Tidak mendapatkan respon, Shinju pun berkata lagi. Tapi, dengan nada yang lebih keras.

"Touchan! Bangun!"

Tidak juga bergerak. Shinju mulai kesal dan langsung menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Naruto.

"Touchan! Touchan! Bangun! Bangun!"

Tidak juga bangun. Kekesalan Shinju perlahan-lahan naik. Shinju naik ke atas tubuh Naruto lalu duduk di atas tubuh Naruto. Memukul-mukul Naruto dengan kuat sambil berteriak keras.

"TOUCHAN! BANGUN! BANGUN! BANGUN!"

Saking kesalnya, Shinju memukul-mukul Naruto dengan sekuat tenaga. Tapi, Naruto tidak bangun-bangun juga.

Pada akhirnya, Shinju capek sendiri. Dia berhenti memukul-mukul Naruto dan ambruk begitu saja di atas tubuh Naruto.

Siapa sangka, Shinju malah tertidur dan mendengkur halus seperti Naruto.

Dua menit kemudian, Shinju malah mengompol sehingga air seninya merembes dan membasahi selimut beserta pakaian Naruto. Otomatis membangunkan Naruto secara mendadak karena merasakan sesuatu yang hangat dan basah mengenai kulitnya.

"...!?" kedua mata Naruto membulat sempurna dan baru menyadari sang anak tertidur di atas tubuhnya. Ditambah sang anak malah mengompol.

BETS!

Dengan cepat, Naruto bangun dan turun dari atas sofa. Tangan kanannya mengepit Shinju, sedangkan tangan kirinya mengepit selimut yang sudah basah karena dikencingi Shinju. Buru-buru dia berlari menuju ke dapur dan memanggil Koneko.

"KONEKO-CHAN! KONEKO-CHAN!"

Koneko menyadari Naruto yang berlari mendekatinya. Dia pun menjawab dengan nada yang datar.

"Ada apa?"

Begitu dekat, Naruto memasang wajah yang kusut.

"Shinju-chan mengompol. Pakaian dan selimutku jadi basah begini."

"Oh... Ya sudah. Biar aku yang mengurus Shinju-chan."

Koneko menghentikan kegiatannya sebentar. Ia mengambil Shinju yang digendong Naruto. Shinju digendongnya dengan erat. Naruto memperhatikannya.

"Kau tidak marah denganku lagi, Koneko-chan?"

Koneko melirik ke arah Naruto. Tatapannya sangat datar.

"Tidak."

"Apa benar?"

"Benar."

Koneko mengangguk pelan. Senyuman pun terukir di wajah Naruto.

"Kalau begitu, nanti malam kita akan pergi melihat festival kembang api. Itu sebagai permintaan maafku padamu. Kau mau memaafkanku, Koneko-chan?"

"Ya. Aku memaafkanmu. Tapi, apa kau tidak akan mengingkari janjimu itu lagi, Naruto-kun?"

"Tidak akan. Aku akan menepati janjiku."

"Sungguh?"

"Sungguh," Naruto mengangguk cepat dan tersenyum."Kebetulan hari ini aku libur. Aku ingin menikmati hari ini bersama kalian berdua. Bagaimana setelah sarapan pagi, kita pergi jalan-jalan keliling kota?"

Koneko terpaku. Naruto tetap tersenyum dengan wajah yang sangat serius. Lalu Koneko juga tersenyum.

"Boleh. Bersiap-siaplah. Sebaiknya kau mandi dulu."

"Baiklah, istriku."

"Hn... Aku mau mengganti celana Shinju-chan dulu."

"Kau sudah mandi, Koneko-chan?"

"Belum."

"Kalau begitu, kita mandi sama-sama ya?"

"JANGAN MINTA YANG MACAM-MACAM SEKARANG!"

Koneko berteriak dengan ekspresi marah yang sangat lucu. Naruto hanya tertawa sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Maaf... Maaf... Aku hanya bercanda kok."

"Huh... Ya sudah, aku ke kamar dulu."

Koneko berjalan cepat menuju ke kamar yang berada di lantai dua, sambil menggendong Shinju. Shinju masih saja tertidur. Dia sudah mandi.

Naruto menyaksikan kepergian Koneko beserta Shinju sampai hilang dari pandangannya. Ia tersenyum dengan hati yang sangat lega.

'Syukurlah... Koneko-chan tidak marah lagi padaku,' batin Naruto yang merasa senang sambil melangkah santai menuju ke kamar mandi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam harinya.

Sesuai janji yang dia buat, Naruto mengajak Koneko dan Shinju untuk pergi melihat festival kembang api yang diadakan di pusat kota Konoha tersebut. Festival kembang api yang hanya diadakan sekali saja di musim panas. Menjadi momen yang berharga bagi para warga kota. Karena di saat-saat seperti ini, para warga kota bisa meluangkan waktunya untuk berkumpul bersama keluarga.

Setiba di festival kembang api itu, tampak Naruto dan Koneko yang menggendong Shinju, sedang berjalan santai di antara keramaian. Orang-orang berjalan hilir-mudik di jalanan yang ada di festival kembang api tersebut. Banyak warung yang buka. Menjual berbagai jajanan khas Jepang dan berbagai permainan yang sangat menarik. Mengisi suasana yang begitu berisik tersebut.

DUAAAR!

Di antara suasana ramai itu, terdengar bunyi ledakan kembang api yang diluncurkan ke langit. Menambah semarak festival kembang api tersebut.

Orang-orang menikmati pemandangan ledakan kembang api itu dengan hati yang begitu gembira. Dirasakan juga oleh Naruto, Koneko, dan Shinju.

Naruto dan keluarganya tampak berdiri di antara keramaian itu. Mereka sudah membeli beberapa jajanan khas Jepang. Shinju memilih berdiri dan sedang menikmati kue dango. Koneko menggandeng tangannya dengan erat.

"Hmmm... Kuenya enak, Kaachan...," sahut Shinju yang tersenyum senang. Dia tampak imut dengan balutan jaket putih dengan tudung berbentuk kepala kucing yang melapisi baju birunya. Bawahannya adalah celana pendek berwarna biru. Sepatu biru membungkus kedua kakinya.

"Makannya pelan-pelan saja, Shinju-chan. Jangan cepat-cepat ya," ingat Koneko yang sangat perhatian pada putri satu-satunya itu.

"Iya, Kaachan."

Shinju mengangguk dengan ekspresi lucu. Koneko tersenyum simpul dan mengelus puncak rambut Shinju dengan lembut.

Saat ini, Koneko memakai pakaian yukata berwarna berwarna merah, sedangkan Naruto memakai yukata berwarna abu-abu gelap. Kain berwarna hijau gelap dengan lambang Konoha melingkari kepala Naruto.

Naruto terdiam saat memandang Koneko yang sedang memperhatikan Shinju. Ia berdiri di samping Koneko, dan menjinjing plastik yang berisikan beberapa jajanan khas yang dibelinya untuk keluarganya. Ia merasa senang karena telah menepati janjinya itu sehingga Koneko tidak marah lagi padanya.

Tapi, dia juga kecewa karena Koneko tidak perhatian lagi padanya. Semua perhatian Koneko dicurahkan untuk Shinju. Dia tahu bahwa Koneko adalah ibunya Shinju, jadi Koneko-lah yang mengurus Shinju selagi dia pergi bekerja.

Sebelum Shinju lahir, Koneko sangat perhatian pada Naruto. Selalu melayani Naruto dan mengurus semua kebutuhan Naruto. Kehidupannya begitu bahagia, hanya berdua saja dengan Koneko.

Setelah Shinju lahir, kehidupannya semakin bertambah bahagia karena menjadi seorang ayah. Shinju menjadi pelengkap keluarga yang dia bina bersama Koneko ini. Perhatiannya tertuju pada Shinju sehingga waktunya untuk bersama Koneko semakin berkurang. Dia pun tidak leluasa untuk bermesraan dengan Koneko, karena akan selalu diganggu oleh Shinju.

Shinju sudah berumur 3 tahun sekarang. Selama itu, Naruto dan Koneko jarang berduaan. Sebab Shinju tidur bersama mereka. Sehingga tidak mungkin mereka berduaan selagi Shinju tidur. Hal itu yang selalu mengganggu pikiran Naruto. Tidak kerap jika dia selalu pulang larut malam dan berujung kemarahan Koneko. Lalu berakhir dengan pertengkaran dan pisah ranjang lagi.

Dia ingin seperti dulu. Saat Koneko perhatian padanya dan selalu mau bermesraan dengannya sehingga dia betah tinggal di rumah. Tidak seperti sekarang, Koneko selalu marah-marah ketika dia pulang larut malam dan selalu menolak jika dia ajak untuk berduaan.

Benar. Naruto menginginkan semua itu terjadi lagi. Dia sangat merindukan kehangatan dan kelembutan Koneko. Tapi, dia menahannya karena tahu diri bahwa waktunya tidak tepat sekarang.

Dia tetap berdiri di situ seperti patung hidup begitu. Tetap memperhatikan Koneko yang sibuk mengurus Shinju.

Tiba-tiba...

"Ah, ternyata kalian bertiga, Kone-chan, Naruto, Shinju-chan!"

Terdengar suara seorang wanita yang menyapa Naruto dan Koneko. Naruto dan Koneko serta Shinju melihat ke arah asal suara tersebut.

JREEENG!

Tampak wanita berambut hitam yang disanggul satu dan bermata emas, yang melambaikan tangan kanannya saat berjalan mendekati keluarga Uzumaki itu. Hiasan bunga mawar merah terpasang di sisi kanan rambutnya. Berdada besar. Memakai pakaian yukata berwarna hitam. Umurnya sekitar 24 tahun. Namanya Toujou Kuroka atau Uchiha Kuroka. Kakak perempuannya Koneko.

Di sampingnya, tampak pria berambut raven dan bermata hitam. Berpakaian yukata berwarna biru gelap. Berumur 23 tahun. Namanya Uchiha Sasuke. Teman sekantor Naruto. Seorang wartawan juga.

Di tengah mereka berdua, tampak anak perempuan yang berusia 3 tahun, yang sedang berdiri dan digandeng Kuroka saat Kuroka sudah di dekat keluarga Uzumaki itu. Berambut hitam panjang diikat satu dan bermata emas. Berpakaian yukata berwarna putih-hitam. Anaknya Kuroka dan Sasuke. Namanya Uchiha Riku.

Kuroka sangat senang bertemu dengan Naruto dan Koneko serta Shinju. Begitu juga dengan Riku dan Sasuke.

"Hai, semuanya...," balas Koneko dengan nada yang datar."Kebetulan sekali kita bertemu di sini, Kuroka-nee."

"Hehehe... Iya. Kebetulan sekali."

"Aku kira Kuroka-nee tidak jadi datang ke sini."

"Jadi dong. Kebetulan Sasuke-kun pulang lebih awal. Makanya Sasuke-kun langsung mengajak kami untuk melihat kembang api di sini. Riku-chan saja sangat senang. Bukankah begitu, Riku-chan?"

"Hn."

Riku menjawab dengan satu kalimat khas Uchiha. Sehingga sukses membuat semuanya sweatdrop mendengarnya.

Ketika adik dan kakak sedang asyik berbicara, Naruto dan Sasuke malah melongo melihat mereka. Shinju dan Riku juga memilih diam sambil menikmati jajanan masing-masing.

"Ah... Kalau dua wanita sudah bertemu, pasti ngobrolnya lama sekali. Lalu mengabaikan suami mereka seperti ini...," Naruto menggerutu pelan.

"Hn. Kau benar...," tukas Sasuke yang sudah berdiri di samping Naruto.

"Apa kau merasa diabaikan istrimu sejak mempunyai anak ini, Teme?"

"Hn."

"Aaaah... Aku merasa begitu. Aku diabaikan dan tidak diperhatikan Koneko lagi. Padahal aku ingin bermesraan dengannya seperti dulu."

"Hn."

"Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Aku tidak tahan lagi..."

"Hn."

KLING!

Muncul sudut perempatan di kening Naruto. Lalu dia mendelik ke arah Sasuke dan berteriak marah.

"KENAPA KAU BILANG 'HN' SAJA, TEME!? SETIDAKNYA KAU BERKOMENTAR ATAU APALAH! JANGAN BERSIKAP DINGIN BEGITU, TAHU!"

Akibatnya, semua mata tertuju pada Naruto yang mengamuk-ngamuk. Sasuke hanya cuek. Koneko, Kuroka, Shinju, dan Riku melongo melihat Naruto.

"Ada apa dengan suamimu, Kone-chan?" Kuroka berbisik pelan ke telinga Koneko.

"Entahlah. Aku tidak tahu," Koneko berwajah datar sambil menggeleng pelan.

"Koneko-chan, Shinju-chan, ayo kita pulang!" Naruto langsung menyelonong pergi dengan ekspresi yang sangat marah.

"Lho... Lho... Dobe? Kau mau kemana!?" Sasuke terheran-heran.

"NARUTO-KUN, TUNGGU!"

Dengan tergesa-gesa, Koneko menggendong Shinju, dan berlari cepat menembus keramaian. Mengejar Naruto yang sudah berjalan jauh di ujung sana. Sehingga membuat keluarga Uchiha bingung menyaksikannya.

"Kenapa Naruto buru-buru pulang, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Kuroka yang berdiri di samping Sasuke, sembari menggandeng Riku.

"Entahlah," jawab Sasuke yang berwajah datar dan tidak mau tahu lagi dengan apa yang terjadi pada Naruto sekarang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tepat pada pukul 10 malam, Naruto dan keluarganya sudah tiba di rumah.

Mobil sedan yang dikendarai Naruto, langsung dimasukkan ke dalam garasi. Sementara Koneko sudah keluar duluan sambil menggendong Shinju yang sudah tertidur, langsung membawa Shinju ke kamar. Kamar Shinju sendiri yang terletak di lantai dua.

Kadang-kadang Shinju tidur bersama orang tuanya di kamar orang tuanya. Kadang-kadang Koneko yang menemani Shinju tidur di kamarnya dan membiarkan Naruto tidur sendirian di kamar utama.

Tentu saja Naruto merasa diabaikan istrinya sendiri selama tiga tahun ini. Karena istrinya selalu menghabiskan waktunya untuk mengurus anaknya. Dia sangat memaklumi kesibukan istrinya itu dan tidak menyalahkan Shinju atas masalah sepele seperti ini.

Naruto hanya ingin Koneko meluangkan waktu untuknya. Hanya sebentar saja. Setidaknya Naruto merasakan perhatian Koneko itu.

Sambil menuju ke ruang tamu, Naruto memikirkan itu. Pikirannya mulai kacau lagi.

Dia memilih duduk sebentar di sofa, tempat biasa dia tidur. Menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi. Menghelakan napas berkali-kali untuk mengeluarkan rasa kekecewaan yang telah terpendam lama di hatinya.

Di ruang tamu yang bercahaya terang, dia duduk sendirian. Mengingat masa-masa dia dan Koneko berpacaran dulu. Sehingga mengukir senyum simpul di wajahnya, ketika mengingat hal-hal lucu saat itu.

TAP! TAP! TAP!

Wanita berambut putih datang menghampirinya. Naruto menyadarinya. Lamunannya buyar seketika.

"Naruto-kun...," kata Koneko dengan nada lembut seraya duduk di samping Naruto."Ada apa? Kau kelihatan tidak seperti biasanya."

Naruto menatap wajah Koneko intens. Kedua matanya melembut.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya capek sekarang," jawab Naruto yang tersenyum.

"Tapi... Tadi... Kau marah-marah pada Sasuke. Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Koneko sekali lagi.

"Aaah... Hanya masalah yang sangat sepele kok. Aku hanya mencoba curhat padanya. Tapi, dia malah menanggapiku dingin dan cuma bilang 'hn' terus. Huh... Rasanya sangat menyebalkan..."

"Hmmm... Sasuke, kan, memang begitu orangnya."

"Ya. Aku tahu itu."

"Hmmm... Hehehe..."

Koneko tertawa kecil dengan wajah yang sangat berseri-seri. Kedua pipinya merona merah. Sehingga Naruto terpesona melihatnya.

"Koneko-chan...," Naruto tersenyum."Kau memang manis jika tertawa seperti itu."

"Ah... Kau gombal, Naruto-kun..."

"Itu memang benar, kan? Kau sangat manis seperti gula putih."

"JANGAN MENGGOMBALIKU! AKU TIDAK SU... Hmph...!?"

Naruto langsung membekap mulut Koneko dengan tangannya sehingga Koneko berhenti berbicara. Koneko terdiam dan menatap Naruto dengan kedua mata yang melotot.

"Ssst... Jangan teriak begitu. Nanti Shinju-chan terbangun, tahu!" Naruto menempelkan telunjuknya di bibirnya."Aku ingin bersamamu di malam ini. Kita sudah lama tidak melakukannya, bukan?"

Kini Koneko tahu apa yang diinginkan Naruto. Naruto menginginkan dia. Pantas, Naruto tidak bersemangat selama ini. Naruto merasa diabaikan olehnya.

Naruto melepaskan bekapan tangannya dari mulut Koneko sehingga Koneko bisa berbicara lagi. Dilihatnya sekarang, Naruto memasang wajah yang sangat kusut.

"Kau... Ingin bersamaku di malam ini?"

"Iya. Itulah yang kumau. Tapi, kau selalu sibuk mengurus Shinju. Waktumu tidak ada buatku. Aku merasa kau... Tidak perhatian lagi padaku."

Kedua mata Naruto meredup sayu. Koneko tertegun lalu ia memegang dua pipi Naruto. Kedua matanya ikut meredup sayu.

"Maaf... Aku tidak bermaksud begitu. Aku tidak mengabaikanmu, Naruto-kun. Ya, kau tahulah bagaimana tugas seorang istri sekaligus seorang ibu."

"Aku tahu itu. Setidaknya kau meluangkan waktumu untukku walaupun sebentar saja. Itu sudah cukup membuatku senang."

"Maafkan aku ya, Naruto-kun..."

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau tidak perlu minta maaf begitu."

Naruto dan Koneko sama-sama tersenyum. Lantas Koneko mencium pipi kanan Naruto, beberapa detik saja.

Mereka saling menatap dengan wajah yang memerah. Kedua mata Naruto melembut karena merasa senang, sudah mendapatkan ciuman dari istrinya.

"Ayo, kita ke kamar sekarang!" Naruto langsung berdiri dan menggendong Koneko ala bridal style.

"Hn," Koneko tersenyum sambil merangkul leher Naruto dengan erat.

Lantas Naruto membawa Koneko menuju ke kamar utama yang terletak di ruang keluarga.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keesokan harinya, Naruto terbangun dan mendapati dirinya yang terbaring di atas ranjang, tepatnya di kamarnya sendiri.

Ia berpakaian kasual seperti baju kaos putih berlengan pendek dan celana pendek selutut. Tubuhnya dibungkus dengan selimut berwarna biru. Tangan kanannya meraba-raba untuk memastikan istrinya masih tertidur di sampingnya.

"Koneko-chan...," ekspresinya berubah total menjadi kusut saat menoleh ke arah kirinya, karena Koneko tidak ada di situ."Ah... Dia sudah bangun duluan lagi rupanya..."

Tapi, senyuman terukir di wajahnya yang berseri-seri. Hatinya merasa senang karena sudah berduaan lagi dengan Koneko, semalam itu. Meninggalkan kesan yang begitu mendalam di jiwanya.

Koneko masih lembut seperti dulu. Sehingga membuatnya semakin mencintai Koneko. Koneko memperlakukannya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Sehingga dia tidak mau berjauhan sedikitpun dari Koneko.

Hari ini adalah hari Minggu. Naruto libur. Naruto ingat itu.

Lantas dia bangun dari baringnya dan menyibak selimut. Turun dari ranjangnya dan bergegas menemui Koneko.

Langkahnya terasa ringan saat diayunkan. Kedua tangannya ini tidak sabar untuk menyentuh pujaan hatinya.

Naruto menemukan Koneko yang sedang memasak di dapur. Tidak tampak Shinju di sana.

'Koneko-chan...,' batin Naruto yang tersenyum dan melangkah diam-diam menuju ke arah Koneko.

Koneko tidak menyadari Naruto yang mendekatinya. Dia sedang sibuk memasak. Lalu...

GREP!

Kedua tangan kekar Naruto membelit tubuhnya dari belakang. Sangat mengejutkan Koneko.

"Na-Naruto-kun...," ucap Koneko yang melirik ke arah Naruto.

"Kau sedang memasak apa, sayang?" tanya Naruto yang tertawa lebar.

"Ma-Masak nasi goreng."

"Wah, itu pasti enak!"

"I-Iya. Ta-Tapi, lepaskan aku!"

"Tidak akan kulepaskan..."

"Na-Nanti Shinju-chan bangun dan lihat kita seperti ini... Ah... Ja-Jangan... Na-Naruto-kun..."

Entah apa yang dilakukan Naruto sehingga jantung Koneko berdebar-debar begitu. Sepertinya sudah terjadi adegan yang tidak disangka-sangka.

Tiba-tiba...

"KAACHAN! HUWAAAAA!"

Shinju menangis keras. Spontan, mengejutkan Naruto dan Koneko. Untung, masakan Koneko tidak gosong. Koneko sempat mematikan kompor terlebih dahulu dan memukul bahu Naruto dengan spatula.

"Dasar, Naruto no baka! Jangan lakukan itu sekarang!"

"Maaf... Habisnya... Kau menggodaku sih..."

"Siapa yang menggodamu, hah!?"

"Jangan marah pagi-pagi begini... Tuh, Shinju-chan menangis..."

"HUWAAAAA... KAACHAAAAN...!"

"IYA... SHINJU-CHAN... KAACHAN DATANG!"

Dengan cepat, Koneko berlari menuju ke lantai dua. Dimana Shinju menangis sambil terduduk di atas ranjang, tepatnya di kamar Shinju sendiri. Shinju merengek minta digendong oleh Koneko.

Menyaksikan kepergian Koneko, Naruto tersenyum. Lalu ia berucap dengan nada yang lembut.

"My sweet baby. Koneko-chan, kau begitu menggemaskan. Tidak akan pernah kulepaskan begitu saja."

Kemudian Naruto pun pergi dari dapur itu. Tujuannya adalah menemui Koneko dan Shinju. Memberikan perhatiannya sebagai suami dan juga ayah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAMAT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Fic request untuk Sato sudah jadi.**

 **Saya rasa ceritanya agak aneh. Hmmm... Entahlah... Saya nggak tahu juga.**

 **Oke, bagaimana pendapatmu tentang cerita ini?**

 **Sekian sampai di sini dan terima kasih.**

 **Saya hiatus beberapa bulan. Nggak tau kapan balik lagi.**

 **Tertanda.**

 **HIKASYA**

 **Kamis, 17 Agustus 2017**


End file.
